Never too Far Never too Close
by MJtigerwolf
Summary: A girl some how ends up in the world of DC, she finds her self staying at mount justice till someone can explain why and how she is in another world. Will she be able to go home? And if there is a way for her to go home,will she even want to go back ?[OCxNightwing;M'gannxConner: and so on. Pretty much leaving all the couples in young justice the same]
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice or any DC comics.**

* * *

I'm falling . . . .

I have these kind of dreams some times, when the bed caves in the middle and I start to fall. It usually only lasts a couple of seconds, and then i wake up, but i keep falling. I start to feel the wind engulfing me as i fall, then my heart drops. I slowly open my eyes to the sudden light that seemed to appear out of no were. Blue, blue sky with spots of little clouds, that seemed to be getting smaller the longer i fall. I feel weight less, yet at the same time i feel heavy, because of gravity pushing down on me with force. I try turning my head to the left, trying to see what i'm falling too. And of course, it's concrete buildings and a nice fluffy concrete ground, just waiting for my "Splash" of a landing. And for some odd reason i'm not panicking, or even screaming for help, but who could even hear me or even get to me in time? Then a sudden scene popped in my head, of me crashing to the ground gave me a jolt, and i suddenly found my voice.

"HELP!" I screamed as loud as i possibly could in the whistling air.

I gasped air in my lungs, ready to yell again, but before i could a set of arms caught me in mid air.

"How in the world did you get up here?" A young female voice asked, at the same time i'm trying to figure out how someone could catch me in mid air.

"What?" I asked in confusion.

" I said, how did you fall from such a height with out an airplane or a helicopter?"

After a couple of silent seconds my eyes adjusted to the sudden light change from her shadow, and i finally got to look at my rescuer. She has blonde hair, light tan skin, and blue eyes. I tried to look around to see were we are, but all i could see is blue sky.

Then i looked down . . .

"Your flying!"

"Yes, i am. I'm actually kinda stunned that you don't recognize me.."

"Recognize you? Why would I recognize you? And please, would you put me down?!"

"Oh, sure."

She glided effortlessly to a roof top of a apartment complex. Then put me down on my bare feet like i weighed as much as a small child.

"I'm kind of popular if i do say so myself." She began "I mean my mentor is Wonder Woman." She said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Wander Woman?"

"Ya, Wonder Woman."

"Like the Wonder Woman that has super powers?"

She gave me a puzzled look that lasted a couple of seconds before she slowly answered my question.

"Who else could be my mentor?"

My jaw dropped, either this chick is crazy or i was dreaming. Superheros don't exist, except in comics and or movies. But what about her flying in mid air?

"That's it!" I exclaimed.

"Ha?"

"I'm dreaming, so it's about time that i woke up." I whispered to myself as i walked over to the edge of the building.

"Hold on! what are you doing?"

"This whole thing is a dream, so i'm going to wake up."

"Dream?"

The girl grabbed the collar of my gray mickey mouse night shirt/ boys t-shirt before i could jump off the building.

"Hold up, this is no dream."

"But it has to be! Superheroes don't exist!"

"What?"

"I'm not kidding!This has to be a dream! Or i'm in a different world!"

Her eyes glistened at that statement, she let go of my t-shirt and put her hand on her hip.

"Do you know were you are?"

I paused, thinking of her taking me as a fool.

"Come again?"

"Like, do you know what planet, country, state, and city you are in?"

I took a couple of seconds to answer her question, wondering if she really is crazy.

"Earth, America, Texas, and Houston." I said in a quick breath.

"Well, your not in Texas any more."

I didn't say anything, just looked the blond for a bit then shifted my vision to my surroundings. And she was right, i was far from home.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Chapter 2_**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice_**

**Sorry you guys i forgot to mention that the time period is taking place two years prior to the REACH invasion!**

* * *

After the girl introduced herself as wonder girl she began telling me about the other superheros that protect the earth and the seven superheros that went to another planet to prove that there innocent from attacking other planets. She explained other things that i had already known about from the comics i read or the TV-shows i watched. After she was done with her explanation she said that she would fly us to Happy Harbor or a.k.a Mount Justice, so i could talk to their team leader, to see if he could help me with my predicament that i'm in.

"So i'm going to talk to Nightwing ?"

"Ya, but how did you know that?"

"Lucky guess?"

That was no lucky guess, i can tell you that. I'm not a complete fan of comics, but i did find my self interested in the Justice League and Young Justice. And it seems that everything in the Young Justice comics and their cartoon series is the same in this world,except for one thing, me. (_And yes, iv'e given up on this being a dream, since iv'e never had a dream as real and as long as this.)_

_I mean, what purpose could i serve, with no superpowers or any fighting ability?_

_Why in the world am i here in the first place? _

"Were here!" Wondergirl sang as we came to a harbor with a small mountain at the side of the harbor. "Welcome to Mount Justice." Wondergirl said with pride. "Nightwing, please open the entrance door, i have a guest."

Not two seconds later a big wide door opened at the side of the mountain.

"Thanks!" Wondergirl said as she swooped in the opening, while the door closed quickly behind her. After she put me down a figure appeared at the corner of my eye, i quickly turned my head to the right, to see a tall man with black hair, a mask, and had on a black and blue superhero suit , with a blue bird in the middle of his chest.

"You better have a really good reason for this Wondergirl."

"I do! I- we believe that she comes from a different world."

"And what proof do you have of that?"

"Well I-I um"She stuttered as she tried to explain her reason for her belief that i came from a different world. " She fell from the sky at a height that no airplane and or helicopter could reach, and she said that superheros don't exist!"

"Anyone can state that, but i do have that she fell from the sky from such a height to consider." Nightwing said as he gave me a quick glare to my direction.

_I did have a bad feeling that he wasn't going to believe me, unless i give him solid proof._

"I can give you proof that i'm not from here."

"And what proof will that be?"Nightwing said in a gruff voice.

"Only in private."

It took Nightwing a second to decide whether or not to comply to my request, but he ended up agreeing then started to walk me to a office like room that had a couple chairs facing each other that had a green teal color. The room was pretty much empty except for a desk, a couple of plants and chairs.

"All right then, what is your proof?"Nightwing said as he began to sit down on a chair closest to to door to my left. I sat at the chair right across from him. I began to think of how to start, how to get his attention . . . .

"I don't know Dick, I don't have too much evidence."

_I know, dumb move, especially when i have no idea how he will react, but at the same time i tend to have luck on my side, so why not?_

_I'm so dead . . ._

He didn't flinch, not moving a muscle, all he did was clench his fists that are resting on each armrest, and kept his his eyes on mine. I'm absolutely terrified, but i have too much pride to play the wimp, and too much on the line to quit now, so for now i'll do my best not to look as scared as i feel.

"I guess i have allot of explaining to do?" I stated while at the same time i tried to keep my voice steady.

"Yes, i believe you do." Nightwing said as he gave me a glare that made all my hair stand up.

_OK I got his attention, now to determine if that is a good thing or a bad thing._


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

**Disclaimer:I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

"Well, were do you want me to start?"I asked as he started to relax a bit in his chair.

"I believe the beginning would be best."He said as he put his right hand to his chin, while one of his fingers went up to his cheek.

"Ha- OK, well, like you heard from Wondergirl, were i come from superheros don't exist, except in comics, movies, and our imagination. And to me, it seems like i stepped into a DC world."

"DC world?"

"DC comics is a company that wrights comics, like the one that is like this world."I paused to see to see if he understood, when he nodded i continued. "Pretty much everything that was in Young justice is the same as this world. Young Justice is one of the comic series of DC. And mostly why i know some of your identities, for example, Bruce Wayne is Batman, Clark Kent is Superman, Diana Prince is Superwoman, and so on."

Nightwing looked at me puzzled, but at the same time, a little relieved.

"So that's your reason? A bit hard to believe , yet then again look at this world." Nightwing stated as his hand went from his chin to the side of his head."Whether your telling the truth or not, I still need to make sure, so please wait here." Nightwing said as he got up from his chair, then walked to the door.

I know whats coming next, I get to meet Miss Martian/M'gann, i'm a little worried because i remember at the beginning of season 2 Conner said that M'gann was abusing here power to see into peoples minds, and some of them didn't recover.

Minuets later the door opens and i see a girl with pale skin, orange red hair, and brown eyes.

"Hello my name is Megan!"

_Was this a test? Nightwing should have told her what i know, so whats going on? Whatever, better to just tell her flat out, what i know._

"M'gann, I know your other form, heck i know your true form."

Her eyes opened up a bit telling me i caught her off guard, but she didn't really look surprised or shocked, she just nodded her head, then began to change to her green form.

"Cool." I said under my breath.

"Alright lets try that again, i'm M'gann nice too meet you."

"Um, nice to meet you, i'm Quinn."

After our short greeting M'gann started telling me exactly what she was she is going to do to me, to see if i am telling the truth or not.

"Wait a minute! Are you going to see _everything_?"

"No, not everything, only the things that i need to see."

"Will i know exactly what you see?"

"Most likely." She says with a awkward smile.

I don't know if i should trust her, but i need too it if i want them to trust me. Iv'e gotten this far and i don't have much too lose,i pretty much lost everything when i came to this world, and of coarse i want help getting back to my world.

"OK, how do we begin?"

"Just sit there and relax, it's better if your mind is calm and empty, and please try not to fight me in there, it will end up bad for you if you do."

I balled my hands into fists as her eyes started to glow, for seconds that seemed like minuets passed, nothing happened. Then i'm suddenly pulled into my 4th birthday party, then it skips to my grandfathers funeral, again and again it skips in a time line. I see my baby brothers and younger sister playing at a new playground, I see me and my mom fighting, then a flash later we're hugging in a different scene, a skip goes by and i'm hanging out with my friends. Yet out of all of it, i notice the skips slow down when it comes to TV-shows, movies, and comics that i read or watched, that had some kind of connection to The justice League or Young Justice. When the time line got to when i was falling, a bright flash of light appeared, when my eyes adjusted i'm back in the room, but alone.

"Ah- man that hurt." I groaned as i pressed my palms to my forehead.

The door opened to my left, Nightwing came in first, then M'gann followed by Wondergirl.

"Miss Martian confirmed your story to be true, i doubt that you have a place to stay so we are making a room for you to stay in." Nightwing stated

I blinked twice, as stupid as i sometimes am, i didn't really think of staying here.

_And how long?_

"Thank you"I finally spit out.

I practically stared at them for minuets, like i was in a trance, i didn't realize how long i was staring till Nightwing spoke up.

"M'gann, did you go too far in her memories?"

"N-no, i didn't."

I gave a jolt as i heard there voices, I couldn't speak, not when my mind is going a thousand miles per second, but i had to say something.

"N-no i'm fine, it's just . . . everything is happening too fast." I didn't give anyone eye contact, because mostly i did't want to, in fear that they will see my eyes filled with tears, and another part is that i didn't have much energy to look up. The last thing i wanted was them thinking that i'm a weak little girl, i can't be that, that's not me, it will never be me.

_Not again_ . . .


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 **

**Disclaimer : I do not own Young Justice!**

_**I am so so so sooooo sorry It took me forever to update! I'ts been crazy with losing my dog then finally finding him only to find out he's sick, writer's block, going to my Uncle's house for about two weeks to find out that he doesn't have internet and so on and so on, i just want to thank every one that has been so patient with me and this fan fiction. Hope you enjoy!**_

* * *

"And here is your room." Nightwing said as he gave me a small yet warm smile.

I open the cold gray metal door to see a small room that has a twin size bed, it has gray sheets and a dark lime green blanket, with two white pillows at the head of the bed. The bed is at the corner of the room witch makes the room look bigger than it is, with a metal night stand next to the bed that has a dark wooden desk next to the night stand. Drawers the same kind of wood as the desk that are at the opposite side of the room, with a long mirror at the opposite corner from the bed, the color of the room has a white pearl half that is at the top and a dark forest green color that is at the bottom a dark wooden border separates the two colors, with no window the ceiling fan is my only source or light. To my left there is a gray metal door, when i open it i see my personal bathroom that has everything i could ever need,behind me i suddenly hear Nightwing sigh, i turn to see him heading for the door.

"Well, i should be going." Nightwing says as he opens the door.

"Thank you. For everything." I say suddenly while finally giving him eye contact since we talked alone in the office room.

"Hm, I don't think you should be thanking me," He says as he lets go of the door nob to face me. "we are only letting you stay because you know too much about us."

"I know, but still, thank you."

"Your still saying thank you?"

"Your giving me a place to stay, and comfortably at that, you guys are giving me more than i expected."

"What were you expecting?"

"Hmm-, i don't really know, maybe you would send me to a mental hospital or the cops? Or keep me somewhere less comfortable?"

"Hmp."

_He laughed he actually laughed! Heck it's small but it definitely was a laugh, it even came with a small smile._

"You see? it could be a lot worse." I stated as I gave him a small smile.

"Ya, i guess so."

There is a long pause until Nightwing excuses himself saying that he had other things to do that are pilling up by the second. Right when he leaves i run to plop onto my new bed not realizing how exhausted i am until my whole body is laying down on the bed. Even now it's hard to believe everything that has happened to this point, when the memories of my family begins to fill my mind my tears start to fall, i cry silently besides a couple of rasp deep breaths the room is silent. I don't know how long i cried or if i even stopped, i just know i ended up crying my self to sleep that night.

**~~How about a time skip?~~**

I didn't stay in my room forever like i thought i would, it took some time, but i finally took the hands of my new found friends and went out to see their world. M'gann, Cassie (Wondergirl), and Artemis became the older sisters iv'e never had, the same goes for Conner, Aqualad, Wally, and even Dick. ( Of course for them it would be brothers and not sisters, just to make that clear!;)) The only set back is that this is not my world, i had to keep reminding my self that, so i didn't get too attached to this world, or every one around me. As hard as everyone has tried to get an answer or even a clue, no one has come up with anything. After the 15th day of searching i told them to stop, i didn't want to be more of a burden than i already am. They have more important things to do than search for something that is nearly impossible to find. They tried arguing with me , telling me that "It's fine," and "How could we give up so soon?" I told them that there are more important things than getting me home, they looked at each other knowing that I spoke the truth. In the end they agreed to put off the search.

After i made the decision to put off the search, night after night I started to have dreams of my family crying because they didn't know what happened to me, i tried calling out to them, telling them that i'm fine, that i'm here right next to them, but of course they didn't hear me, which made it even worse, then they keep saying as if in a chant "Why did you betray us?" over and over again, they slowly turn to face me with anger in there eyes, then in a flash of white light, it's over. I wake up slowly with a cold sweat and a couple of tears running down my face, i know i shouldn't feel guilty,it's no one's fault, yet i feel like it is my fault, like i'm connected to this whole world swapping mystery than i was led to believe. Instead of moping around like i want to, i get up to go to the bathroom to wash my face and get ready. Once i'm ready i go to the calendar that is near by bed to mark another day that I've been in this world.

"Day 25." I say with a light sigh.

I'ts July 5th, a Saturday, and the day that changed my fate, my choice, and my life forever.

* * *

**A little depressing in the end isn't it? Sorry (again) it'll be less depressing in the near future i promise! Instead there will be more action and romance! And don't be afraid to give me reviews that are correcting me, i need to know what to correct and how to get better! So bring it on i'm ready! :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 : Silver Wings**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Young Justice**

* * *

The day is beautiful and hot, and its's also a day i get to go out with a couple of my friends, since they're usually busy protecting people day and or night, i don't get too much time to spend with them.

"Oh look at that top!" Cassie screamed as she pointed to a hot pink blouse that is in the window of the store called Angels clothing store.

"Ya thats pretty cute." I say as i try to look for another equally cute blouse that wasn't pink.

"Ooh i want to go try it on! Come on Quinn lets go!"Cassie states as she pulls me into the store, then stops abruptly remembering the boys who came with us."Oh ya you guy's go get ice cream or something, it's going to be awhile."

_My eyes go a bit wide when she states that, i'm not a shopper, a window shopper maybe, but i can't take more that 30 minuets with out going insane with constant shopping._

"Were going to miss the movie!"Wally stated to Cassie

"No were not, we still have 45 minuets till the movie starts!" Cassie says in a matter-of-fact tone.

"She's right Wally, will come get them in 20 minuets."Dick says as he gives me a quick glance.

"Only 20 minuets?" Cassie asks

"There might be traffic, so 20 minuets is our safest bet to not miss the movie."

All i could do was give him a small smile as a thank you to him, knowing that he shrunk the time limit since he read my body language to a 'T'.

"All right then, we have to make most of our time then!" Cassie said as she ran in the store while dragging me in with her.

Only 15 minuets has past when we start to hear screaming, i quickly look at Cassie who is looking at the door then at me. We quickly run out the store to see lightning running rampant and a blizzard that is quickly coming to us from our right.

A man in green and yellow tights suit that has sparks coming from his eyes and that is floating or flying is in the middle of the storm, the way his arms are conducting and the way the storm is moving to the same rhythm, i quickly pin him as the cause of the storm.

"Weather wizard." Cassie said under her breath."Run, run Quinn come on!" Cassie yelled over the harsh winds that are getting colder and harsher by the second.

"But what about everyone else!?"

"They're frozen!, i can't get to them now, i need to get to a place were i can fly and not get caught up in the wind and lightning!"

I nodded then began to run in the opposite direction with Cassie in front leading the way. We run a couple of blocks till we hit a warehouse, she quickly breaks the locks on the door then turns to me.

"Go in and stay in here till we get you."

I quickly walk in, she shuts the door before i can turn around or utter a single word to her. I start to notice that the air is colder, and in no time i see my breath in the air, but something is wrong, besides the weather, something is wrong. I don't feel cold, even with just khaki's and a t-shirt, i don't feel cold, i mean i felt the temperature change, but i don't feel the extreme cold, i'm not shivering, or chattering my teeth, _nothing_. I look at the walls only to find them covered in ice, i touch them with my hand for a long period time, then i examine my hand only to see it's natural color, i don't know if i should start panicking or . . . i don't really know how to react to this, so i just sit and try not to think about it. . . for now any ways. Yet this silence only lasted a few seconds before i started to hear my friends and their fight. I started to clench my fists, i hated not being able to do anything, they were fighting yet i am in a safe place, the only thing i'm able to do is hear them, hear them strike a blow, hear them fall, hear them get up again. Over and over again, yet i couldn't do a single thing.

Then all of a sudden my whole body begins to hurt, like i was engulfed in fire or was put in an oven i fall to the floor, I can barely breath, or even see, the pain seems never ending, i try to move but soon learning that my body is too numb to move, the pain is too much for me, and i start to black out yet before i could become fully unconscious the pain started to lessen,then as fast as it came it left, I thought i would feel weak or even dizzy, but i don't.

"BAM"

I turn to my left only to see smoke and snow, i see that the sound came though a big hole in the roof of the warehouse, the first person i see is Weather Wizard at the entrance of the hole looking down at a spot diagonally across from the hole. When the smoke clears i see a person on the floor, then quickly realize it's Dick, he has cuts and burn marks all over him, and the current fall seems to have made deeper cuts on his head, since i see a fresh pool of blood on the floor that trails to his head. He gets up, but his movements are slower and weaker, i look at the Wizard with all the anger i can muster, even though knowing full well that he has no clue that i'm here. I then notice the sky behind him begins to change, i start to see sparks of lightning and immediately know what his next move is. I don't know what els to do, so i run toward Dick, once he see's me approaching his eyes get's wide knowing exactly what i'm going to do, i get to him just in time, i wrap my arm's around him and act as a shield for Wizards next attack, i hear the lighting come at me, i feel the the lightnings force push us back a couple a feet, i feel the lightning hit me but i don't feel pain, it's more of a shock you get when you touch metal like on a door nob or your car, other than that, i feel powered up. When i get off of Dick i find his expression the same as mine . . . shocked, we are both shocked to find that i'm still alive, but then his gaze starts to move to my right and left sides.

"What is it?"

"Wings." He breaths

"What Wings?" I ask as i slowly turn around.

"You have wings!"

I fully turn to see that he is right, connected to my back are big silver white wings.

"I have wings?!"

* * *

_**I'm so sorry i did this again, took forever to update, i know i'm horrible! :(**_

_**But i really do hope you like this chapter! :)**_


	6. Chapter 65

_**Chapter 6.5**_

**_Hello everyone! i know i haven't updated in a good while but i do have a good reason and some bad news. First of all i want to thank everyone for there patience with this story and me, i know iv'e been horrible with updating of the late, and i just want to verify that i'm not giving up on this story! Ok my good reason is actually the bad news. My school messed up my schedule, i was supposed to have a couple of AP classes and i didn't for some time, now i'm in my AP classes and over loaded with homework cuz i need to catch up, thus why i haven't updated. I'm still up in arms with homework and i don't know when i'll get to update. I don't think it will take too long to up date but if it does you know why and that i'm not giving up on this story!_**

**_Thanks again!_**

**_~~MJtigerwolf~~_**


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Young Justice!**

Long time no see! i'm so glad i'm finally able to update! (sigh) for the past 4 or so months i couldn't get this story out of my head, and it was driving me crazy not being able to wright it down or update right then and there, but i'm glad i can finally update! (Sounds of cheering and applause) well then lets get on with it, here is chapter 6!

*_**Oh and one more thing, i think the title for this fan fiction is too lengthy, can i get some help on finding a new one?**_

* * *

"I have wings!?"

I couldn't believe it, after getting hit with a lighting bolt i end up with two wings, instead of, i don't know, dying or having intense pain!? I slowly get up then help Dick get up, he's still badly hurt, yet keeps implying that he's all right, in the end i get him to sit on a couple of crates to rest a bit. I start to investigate my wings; they are white, silver wings that almost hits the floor, they look like metal and i think they are since when i begin to touch them they change, they become fluffy and softer. I try to move them, and it feels weird, and strangely at the same time it feels natural, it's like they're apart of me, like how an arm or a leg feels natural to have, it's the same thing with my wings.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here?" The weather wizard hissed as he began to float to the ground only five feet away from us.

"S-stay back!" I warned, even though my voice started off shaky it ended in sounding like a threat.

He stopped in his tracks raising his eyebrow, he started to size me up looking at me from head to toe. A smile began to grow on his face as lightning started to spark from his eyes.

"And why should i do that?"

"Just stay away from us, go away!" I feel like a little kid when i'm saying this, it's almost as if i'm whining, i feel the need to ramble an answer to get him to go away, but i know in the end it would make me sound even more childish.

"Hm, again now, why who i want to leave such a pretty lady?" the Weather wizard comes closer as he says this, looking again at me from top to bottom, with something else in his eyes besides his sparks. Then to top it off he pets my hair, then starts to rub my arm, starting from my shoulder to my elbow,then back again.( now that struck a vein.)

"Why you perverted old egotistical man, how dare you even put a finger on me! Who hell do you think you are!?" There was some other words/language that i wont mention, but i wont apologize, i'm not proud of everything i said,yet at the same time i don't regret any of it either. It's just not a button you purposely push on a girl.

He looked shocked for a couple of seconds then sparks really started to fly, and no not in the air, but from his eyes.

"My, my, little girl it seems that you need to cool your temper!"

The second he said "Temper" he raised his arms as a powerful gust of wind and snow came toward us. I instinctively covered my face as it came at us with incredible speed, yet strangely i didn't feel it's powerful force hit me.

"Quinn"

I turned to look at Dick, who is wide eyed, i turn my head to see what he is looking at. At first all i see is my wings surrounding me, but it's not until i move them is when I see the wind and snow in front of us and its surrounding us as if a shield like bubble is protecting us.

"Wow" Is all i can say looking at the ice, wind, and snow, as they pass by us i feel strangely connected to the elements. I feel the wind as if it is rushing through me, the ice and snow that is forming different shapes in the wind, i feel both of the elements pulse as if they're also apart of me.

When the winds died down ,we are faced with a confused and angry wizard, and i really don't think that's such a great combination.

"How?!" The Weather wizard's questioned as he stared at me, bewildered.

"Hey, don't look at me, i don't even know."

For an moment it seemed that he was going to attack, then he paused as the sky started to rumble, he turned white. After he regained his composer he turned to me, he looked angry, shocked and bitter, but he also looked scared.

"Hm, how interesting, you seem like you can one day be a worthy adversary. For now we'll leave you, but one day i promise you, we'll fight you again, and you better up for the challenge."

He still looks jumpy, as if something is going to attack him at any moment,I know all he is doing is looking for an escape goat, yet all the while only one thing troubled me the most in that sentence, it's to find out that he wasn't alone.

"We?"

Before he could answer he flew out of the warehouse, so i looked at Dick for an answer instead.

"What does he mean by "we"?" ( And why did he fly away in such a hurry?)

"He's talking about the other super villains the others are fighting."

"Oh, well that explains the reason why no one showed up after you crashed in here."

"Ya. . ."

"What's wrong?"

Even though he's usually not a talker i can tell something is weighing heavily on his mind, i don't know why i know this, it's just one of the feelings i get sometimes, call it intuition or a sixth sense, or what ever, i don't really question it since it helps out a good amount of the time.

"No it's-" He stopped then began to shake his head before he started again. "Not now, the others are still fighting, i'll tell you when we get back to Mt. Justice."

I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"But what are we going to do about my wings till then?"

"Can you move them?"

"Yes" I answer as i look at them while they give small flaps barely leaving the ground.

"Try to fly away from here, we can take out the rest of the-"

"No! I'm not going to leave you here! Your injured, and i'm not going to run away to hide in a corner!"

"But-"

"No, i've made up my mind, i know it's stupid of me to go out there with no battle experience or any knowledge of my powers, but, I-i , there has to be something i'm able to help you guys in this fight."

"Quinn, it's exactly because of everything you just said, it's because of those reasons that you shouldn't fight, just because you have powers now doesn't mean you won't get hurt."

"I know that, but it's because i have powers that i need to fight, and the fact that you are all my friends, i wont leave any of you behind, ever."

"Fine, but do you even know how to really use those?" Dick sighed as he pointed to my wings.

"Uh, not really, but i have some idea how to use them."

"Great, just great." He states as he places his hands on his head, i then start to notice a trail of blood coming from the crates to his head, so i start taking off my shirt.

"What are you doing?"

"Don't worry i have a tank-top, plus your losing too much blood, i need too wrap the wound before you pass out."

"Oh, thank you."

"Any time."

I start to feel where the opening to the wound is exactly is on his head, when i find it i start to bandage his head with my shirt hoping i'm not hurting him in the process. As i'm doing this, i think of how i'll fight and if i even if i'll be of any help to my friends, i also think of my family, how their doing and they'er ok. I shake my head of the thought, I can't think like this, I love my family, but i can't keep living a life of worry for a family that i'll probably never see again. When i'm done, i start to hear voices out side of the warehouse, we both sigh with relief knowing the voices are our friends, meaning that they're all right, and most likely won their battle.

"I guess i don't have to fight, hm?"

"Ya, guess you don't, but thats a good thing." Dick says as he starts to get up, then starts to interrogate the t-shirt bandage that i wrapped around his head. "You know, your actually pretty good at this."

"Thanks, but i still need more practice."

Everything was happening so quickly, from shopping with my friends to gaining a pair of wings, then preparing for a battle that never came. A roller coster that seemed to never end, yet at the same time it ended too quickly for me to comprehend everything, that had happened today.

"Quinn!" A shriek coming to my left, could only be one person.

"Cassie! Your alright, Wally you too, i'm relieved you guys are alright." I say as i run towards the two.

"Wait, when did you get, wings, how?" Cassie questions as she looks at me and my wings.

I wonder what i'm going to tell her, for a second i think that she'll see me as a freak or treat me differently. She must of saw that i'm nervous or that i'm observing her every emotion that she is displaying, because the next thing she does is give me a hug and tell me that she is glad that i'm alright. Wally also investigates my wings, all the while bombarding me with questions about them, then all questions stop when he finally notices Dick.

"Dick!" Wally yells, practically in my ear might i add."What happened?!"

"I was fighting Heat wave, until Weather wizard ambushed me, thus how i ended here."

"That looks like a hard blow man, and by the looks of Quinn, i'm guessing thats her shirt on your head?"

" Ya, and good thing too, i would have lost more blood than needed with out her medical care."

"Oh come on guys, speaking of treatment we have to hurry and get you properly treated, lets go!" I stated as i tried to push them to hurry up and move.

* * *

**Back in Mt. Justice**

"Ok Dick, you said you would explain, care to tell me now ?"

After we quickly got back at Mt. Justice, Dick got proper medical treatment, after a couple of hours of giving him space to recover i decided to find him so he could tell me what was on his mind back at the warehouse. I finally find him sitting at a desk with three computers with no keyboard or mouse, but i see him typing on the desk as if there is one,so before he answers my first question, i ask him another.

"How are you typing with out a keyboard?"

"Come over here i'll show you, just stand behind me."

When i get behind him i see each of his screens, each has something completely different from the other, from news to calculation to news articles. then i look down to his hands; a holograph keyboard, i notice that if i turn my head even a little, you can't see the holograph any more. Then suddenly i notice something else, a sent of metal and wood, i don't know how but the two sent's come together too well that i want to know where it's coming from, but when me nose picks up the smell of blood i finally know were it's coming from. I know i've been quiet for too long so i try to utter a sentence with out sounding as if something is wrong.

"Cool, that's a smart idea, no one know's what your typing, especially if they can't see a keyboard. We'll, unless someone has a keyboard memorized from all angels."

"And,it can do this." As he said this, he waved his arm from in front of the computer to the right side of the room, every thing that was on the computer is now a holograph on the air to the right with even more data.

"Wow, this is amazing."

"Sorry to get off the subject, you can sit in the chair across from the desk if you want."

Once i plop down i start to see his mood change, i know it's not good from the looks of him.

"There were 3 super villains that we were fighting today but there are actually 5 all together, i fought Heat wave until Weather wizard intervened, Wonder girl then fought with Heat Wave, then K.F. fought with Mirror master. The problem with all this is that all of them should be dead."

* * *

(**long sigh) I know i took forever to update, i just want to thank every one for their patience for me and understanding, and also fair warning that the chapter to come will be slow but not as slow as this one took to update, if it ever comes to that i will post like i did the last time, again i would like to thank for my wonderful readers patience for me, and i hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

** ~~MJtigerwolf~~ **


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: The undead? **

**Disclaimer : I do not own young justice!**

* * *

"What do you mean by dead? I saw them alive with powers and everything! How can they be alive yet dead?, Wait, are you telling me that they'er zombies?"

I take a deep breath while waiting for his answer, trying not to make this whole "undead" thing bigger that it is. I look at Dick, trying to see if this whole thing is a joke that he's trying to pull. Yet his unwavering stare tells me other wise, i sigh as i try to make my self comfortable as possible in a chair that wasn't made for someone who has wings, and big ones at that.I start to look at him with a "you've got to be kidding me" stare, again his stare triumphs over my own.

"You're not kidding, then what does this mean? How can they become undead?"

He looks at me as if to collect all the data he has in his brain about the subject, at this point i'm starting to get worried at the fact that he has to think about the different ways to resurrect someone. After a long pause he sighs then begins his explanation.

"When it all comes down to it it would have to be magic."

Now thats something you wouldn't expect coming from anybody's mouth, yet Dick said it as if it was a normal thing to say in this type (or any type) of situation.

"Magic" I say it slow, trying to grasp the fact that magic is a real force in this world, and not an allusion you perform, or something only Hollywood can do on TV.

"Yes, i'm looking more into it before you came in. But before we get more into that subject, we need to talk about your wings."

I shift in my chair anxious at the information he wants from me or the information he has for me. I nod my head telling him to begin, he sighs while leaning forward on his desk.

"To start off, do you have any idea how you got your wings?"

"No, nothing out of the ordinary happened, besides the supervillans, but, before my wings appeared, i wasn't affect by the cold at all. I could feel the temperature shift, but not even when i placed my palm to the wall that was full of ice for a couple of minuets, my hand did't turn pink like it normally would have in freezing temperatures, also it didn't even hurt from the cold."

"Did anything else happen to you before your wings appeared?"

"Yes, my whole body started to hurt as if i was on fire, burning from the inside out, for what seemed never ending. Then suddenly the pain left, and instead of feeling week, i felt, and feel stronger than ever."

"So it had nothing to do with them . . . "

When saying "them" i could only guess that he's taking about the supervillans they fought earlier today, after he's done with his sentence he starts mumbling something then moves back to his computers and starts typing. All the while i'm stuck in my own questions on the matter; _how did i get my powers, why did i get them, do they have anything to do with my travel through worlds?_ And it goes on like this for a while the quiet room only being filled with the typing of the key board(s), but i start move away from my thoughts to get a glimpse of him, not knowing why i feel the need to look or why i remember his sent so clearly as if i'm right next to him. When he finally looks at me i feel a blush start to grow on my face.

_("Why the hell am i blushing! And my thoughts earlier! What the hell is happening to me!")_

"Quinn?"

"Y-yes?" I stutter trying to pull of a smile that says "Nothing's wrong" or"Oh please don't ask why i'm acting weird"

My efforts seem to work since he starts his conversation with out questioning my odd behavior.

"I want to ask you if, you want to start training with us, learn how to fight, and if you want to, become a hero."

Well thats not a question you hear every day, of course i want to say yes, but there are a couple things that are troubling me.

"But, i have no fighting experience and i don't have control over my wings."

"Thats were the training comes in,how you acted in the warehouse proves that you are going to want to fight again. And i'm not going to let you unless you have proper training."

_(He's right, i'm going to want to fight again, or try to help again, and like before i'm going to be useless if i don't know how fight and how to protect.)_

"Ok" I say it soft, as if i'm breathing the word out

"Good, because iv'e already entered you in our school."

(You did what! Did i hear him right?!)

"C-come again?" I said in a squeak that could rival a mouses, thus why i did a retake."(cough) come again?"

"It's mostly for our convenience to keep an eye on you, and so that you are able to go out more than just twice a week."

"Oh, thanks but . . . isn't your school for extremely smart kids?"

"Yes, mostly."

"I'm guessing you have no clue what my GPA was back home." I say in a low tone while slouching and putting my hand on my head just thinking of the all-nighters i'll have to pull to keep up with such a school.

"I guess i'm going to find out."

I sit back up on the chair, frowning at the weird feeling the ruffle and un-ruffle of my wings gives me. I sigh defeated, knowing he was just as stubborn as i could be when my mind was set on something.

"Fine! I'll go with out making a fuss, only and only if you leave my grades between me and who ever is my teacher, meaning you promise that you don't even catch a glimpse of my grades!"

"Hmp, seems fair enough, you got a deal, i won't even think of looking at your grades."

"(sigh) Ok, then what about my training?"

"You will start with the basics."

* * *

********A few months later********

"Do 20 more"

"20! . . . you said . . . that the last sets of 20 would be it! And . . . you've been doing that at least . . . thirty times now!" I said between huffs and puffs, trying to get enough air to satisfy my lungs.

"We can move to push-up's in . . . ."

"Roger that, 20 more push-up's on the go right now!"

As much as my abs are killing me to no end, i'd rather endure this than do pushups! out of every other arm exercise, push-ups is the only one that i can never do with out embarrassing my self.

"Ok, lucky for you you can take a three minuet break."

"Ugh!" i grunt as i slam the rest of my body to the floor.

And for the one's that are wondering, my wings are gone, i went to bed with them the night i got them, then woke up wingless the next day, not a feather to be seen in sight. Of course i was the last to realize this important fact, Im still wondering how they disappeared how they did, painless, and left as if i never had them in the first place. Yet my thoughts are interrupted by my instructor coming back into the room.

"Wait i still have two minuets!"

"Oh i know, actually you need to see Dick in the lab room, he asked me to tell you to come ASAP."

"(sigh)Talk about saved by the bell." I uttered under my breath.

"What was that!"

"Nothing!" I said as i ran out of the training room.

With some quick left and right turns i find my self in one of their laboratories, as i walk in i feel the cold air and sigh with relief. The room is filled with test tubes and high tech computers and other machines that look foreign to me. The room is naturally big, but seems cluttered with all the machines, computers, and test tubes that decorate the room, i find my self wanting to explore more of the lab, then quickly remember why i came here in the first place, as if on cue i hear him calling my name.

"Quinn?" Dick says as he comes out of a closet in the back of the room ,wearing a white lab coat and holding tongs that has a tube filled with red liquid.

"What were you doing in a closet?" I ask as i walk closer to him.

"Oh, thats the freezer, i was getting your blood out." He says as he lifts up the small tube of blood.

"Thats right i almost forgot about that, so what did you find?"

"Something really interesting, come i want to show you."

He walks to a lamp, that is about 2ft long and about 3in wide. He brings the tube filled with blood up to the light with tongs, he looks at me telling me to come closer.

"Now look closely , what do you see?"

The tube looks normal with it's clear glass, and also the bright red liquid blood that lays inside it.

"Um, It looks like regular blood, but wait, but didn't you say you just took it out of the freezer? "

"Yes, i was puzzled at first too, now look at it when i shake it."

As he did this i saw the tube start to ice over, but my blood was still in its liquid state, it wasn't frozen at all.

"Iv'e done other experiments as well, and it seems that your blood can't ether be boiled or frozen."

"Then why do i sweat or get chills here and there?"

"I believe your power only affects you when your under extreme temperature changes, or when it's life threatening."

"That would explain some things, did you find anything else?"

"No, iv'e looked at your blood cells as well and they look normal."

"Oh, well thank you for looking into this, it means a lot."

"Any time, so how is training going with Cassie?"

Lately iv'e found out that when anyone puts Cassie and training together in a sentence i start to get goose bumps all over. You see, Cassie would train me based off of her training with the Amazons, then she finishes the training with actual basic exercises. I'm not complaining, i'm losing the weight that seemed to never come off, and i'm gaining muscle i never thought i could have, needless to say training with Cassie has it's pro's and it's con's. But i can only take so much.

"I-it's going great!"

"Good to hear, then i should tell her to stop going easy on you."

I froze at this statement, how things are going now i don't think i could take much more if she stopped going "easy" on me, thus why i have to give Dick a piece of my mind . . .

"Oh god please don't you dare! I'm only human!" As i'm saying this, i dropped to my nee's and put my hands together in prayer fashion.

Seconds passed before i heard laughing coming from right above me.

"H-hey that wasn't funny!" I say as I quickly jump up from the ground.

"Sorry, couldn't help it, but your training does have to change. Though not how i mentioned before with Cassie,you will start to train with different instructors every other month, so that you can have different skills, and also to get a better grip on your power."

"Oh, that sounds great! Who will i start training first?"

A smirk crept upon Dick's face, and at that second i knew from the day i change instructors is the day my real training begins. I gulped waiting for his response.

"Well, lucky for you i have already created a schedule for you, and if i remember correctly your next instructor will be me."

"Y-you!?"

After i said that he starts to get closer till he was only inches away from me. My heart started to beat faster, finally knowing why after only a few weeks of being in this world, and i'm pretty sure i'm turning beat red because of it. He starts to look deeply in my eyes, keeping his smirk a the while, and puts his left hand on the counter next to me.

"And to give you a fair warning, just cause your new doesn't mean i'll go easy on you."

After that he turns away going back to the my vial of blood he left on the test tube holders, meanwhile i start to quickly snap out of my daze and take what he just said as more of a challenge then anything else, so as i walk out of the room my competitive side comes out.

"And i'll be looking forward to it!"

When i look back i'm expecting his usual smirk, but instead i see him blushing instead. I'm already walking out the room not two seconds after i leave the door i start to blush myself.

( _What am i going to do,_ _i'f this keeps up he might find out that i have a crush on him!_)

* * *

**I would like to thank everyone for there patience and support for this fanfic, i would also want to say sorry for taking soooo long! Even though it's summer i still have homework that needs to get done, so i'll try to get at least three chapters in before school starts, again thank you everyone and i also hoe you like this chapter, and remember don't be shy if you want to comment because you don't get something in the story or you feel confused, i will happily make it more clearer (or try too) in an email or in the next chapter. **

**Ps: I don't always check my email on this web site so it might take awhile!**

** ~Mjtigerwolf**


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: Smile!**

**Disclaimer! : I Do Not Own YJ!**

**I dearly apologize for the long wait, school can be blamed for that! So for being awesome and patient I made a long chapter, hope you enjoy!**

* * *

I sighed as the lady behind the desk gave me a plastic see-through card that has a bunch of information printed in dark blue ink. I look over the card to see that all the information is correct, then my gaze finally stops at the picture on the card.

"You have got to be kidding me . . ." I wanted to face palm myself, already feeling the eye's behind me looking over my shoulder.

"What's wrong?" Artemis asks next to me being one of the pair of eye's that I could not escape from at the moment.

"My picture, it looks as if I was in mid-sneeze."

"Pft" And that is all it took for the boys to start laughing uncontrollably. Truly I didn't even need to look behind to know who started the laughing fit, the same goes for Artemis.

"Hey! Don't laugh, Wally!" Artemis tried to calm the guys down though having trouble as she her self was trying to hold back a laugh.

"(sigh) no it's ok, on anyone else I would join them in a laughing fit too, I just hope I can do a retake."

I never could take a good picture, but this time it wasn't my fault! Thanks to that class clown I didn't get a good picture for my school id, he kept making faces and I couldn't take it! I'm easy when it comes to making me laugh, so easy I crack my self up. I'm one of those people you see alone in the hall, store, bus, etc. just laughing at of nowhere because we thought of something hysterical, remembered something hilarious, or think something that wouldn't normally be funny is funny to us. So you can only imagine the trouble I had with the "conceal don't feel" and ended up letting go, if you catch my drift?

"So what happened anyway?" Dick asked after he and Wally stopped laughing.

My heart fluttered and I could start to feel my ears heat up, I noticed that I would feel this way when ever our eyes met or when we were near each other like when we have been during my training for the past two weeks with him.

"Um I, well the photographer was old to start."

**~~~Flash Back~~~**

**One hour ago . . . **

I walk in the room after turning many right and left turns, positive that I would of gotten lost if not for the map Artemis made for me. The room is not too big and not too small, it could fit a class of 20 students easy. Yet the room seems to be made only for taking pictures; cabinets and posters line the room with different backgrounds on them, some for school id's others were for school year book, prom, and more. The room was set up with a big green screen and a nice white stool on a navy blue carpet in the middle, the camera being right across from them. There were two people in the room a boy and girl, going through papers and occasionally writing something down at the counters facing away from the door.

"Um, excuse me" I say a little low hesitating on if I should bother them at the moment.

The guy turns to look at me while the girl keeps on writing, he looks at me for awhile before smiling widely and walking towards me.

"Hi, my name is Travis" He states as he extends his hand, smiling all the while. I grab his hand giving a smile as well before telling him my name.

"Quinn, nice to meet you, by chance will you be the one taking my picture?"

From up close Travis looks taller than I expected him to be, then again being 5'4 makes everyone seem taller. Travis seems to be as tall as Dick, but looks completely the opposite , with his surfer tan, blonde hair, and green hazel eye's.

"Oh, no I need volunteer hours so I'm helping Mr. Caswell's sub today and tomorrow."

We end up talking for a few minuets since the sub has yet to show him self after his lunch break that ended 30 minuets ago, I soon learn that we both have the same music class and gym period, but ends there with me being a junior and him being a senior. Our conversation was cut short as the photographer finally came in.

"I'm here, I'm here, please do hold your enthusiasm."

You would think he was using some sort of sarcasm, well you would be wrong, he was dead serious.

"Well missy I hope you picked your background by now" The little old man said as he rolled his eyes at me then turned, walking to the camera.

"Oh that's right! Sorry Quinn I forgot to ask you!"

"No that's ok I'll just use the blue background " I quickly address, as I remember the background they used at my previous high school.

"Hmm, I think the purple one will do you more justice, you have caramel like skin and black hair, so you will stand out more in a good way, plus it will make your eyes pop since they are grey." The girl in the back says as she walks to me, she has bright red hair, light brown eyes that are bordered with thin rectangular glasses.

"Well if you think so, I really don't mind." By this point I just want to leave with my friends to go out as promised, so the faster we get this done the better.

"Well hurry it up then!" The old man said as he put on his thick round glasses.

As soon I sat down, Travis started to make weird faces, first just with his face changing from a cross eyed fish to an old man crying to things I don't even know what they were suppose to be. He started to use his hands, and I was on the brink of laughing out loud. I lost it when he started to use his whole body, and of course the old man was taking forever, he then takes the picture at the supposed right moment as I am laughing my butt off.

**~~~~End of flash back~~~~**

"So that's what happened" I say as I look at everyone, noticing that Dick became stiff and that Wally is eyeing Dick and Artemis multiple times.

"Um Quinn? Was the guy you were talking about Travis McRae? " Artemis asked while grabbing me by the shoulders

"Ya- why?" I look at Artemis then to Wally then finally Dick, not knowing why they were acting like this.

"Quinn, he was flirting with you."

I deadpanned, what was she talking about? And why does she think that he would flirt with me? I mean come on the guy wasn't half bad, meaning that he could chose from a good number of girls here , girls that make me look plain in comparison. And he seemed like a pretty nice guy , besides the fact that he took part in ruining my school id picture. I rolled my eyes not believing a word she said.

"Ya right Arty, he was just messing with me!"

"Sorry to break it to you but she's right Quinn, he's been know to be a player, I've even heard of him and I'm in collage." Wally stated as he started to lean back on the wall arms crossed. "He even tried to get with Arty and Cassie on the same day he met them."

"Really?! So he really is a player huh? But I have two classes with him, and he already knows my name . . ."

What am I going to do? I'm not into the whole judge mental thing, so it's not like I'm going to stop talking to him, just because I'm not willing to be his girl doesn't mean I'm not willing to be his friend. And because I know this now, I know our next meeting will be awkward, well at least on my side anyway.

"Quinn, let me see your schedule for a sec." I look up towards Dick and give him my schedule. He nods his head then looks at me with one of his famous grins, and I feel my heart flutter again." What luck! We have music and gym together too!"

I look at him skeptically, knowing something was off. And by the looks Wally and Artemis were giving each other I knew something was up , and then it accrued to me.

"Dick, what instrument do you play?" I question, knowing that something wasn't right with that statement.

"W-well I play the, um the piano." After he said that I could tell on his face that I knew he was lying.

"You know I'm a big girl, I can take care of myself, just because I'm two years younger than you doesn't make me a child!"

After I finished talking I immediately regret saying what I had just said, Dick looked a bit hurt at what I had stated. I didn't want him to get the wrong idea, for him to learn an instrument and the piano at that, in a matter of weeks is impossible, especially with the whole hero thing that takes up a lot of time and energy. I sigh and look off to the side, thinking of a way to compromise with him.

"Actually I don't think it would be too bad to have you in a class, but music is out of the question! "

"So gym then?"

"Yes, and don't worry about me being alone in that class, when it comes to my music that is all I think about from the time I walk in to the time I walk out."

He gave a small laugh then nodded his answer. I smiled back and then looked back at my school id that was in my hand, my smile then quickly turned into a grimace.

"So I can retake it right?"

"How about I do it this time?" Dick offers as we begin to walk out of the school.

"Yes please! If it's you I know I can take at least a decent picture!" I smile and jump up and down a few times

As we walk to the car our small group is in silence, well besides the whispers shared now an then from speed racer and robin hood. When we finally get to the car, having to park on the opposite side of were the school entrance is, I was about to ask were we were going after all this time of being kept out of the loop, as Wally's and Artemis's phones beat me to the punch.

"Oh man, I have to go, my uncle says I have to meet him ASAP, one of those training races." Wally say's followed by Artemis.

"Same, well I don't have to train but my mom needs help with groceries, and I need to go now since there is a five hour sale and it's been going on for three hours now."

Have you ever had that feeling that your friends are trying to get out of something and you know that what they are saying right now is a lie or that they are hiding something from you? Take that feeling and amplify it by 10, I don't know what those two are up too but I know it's something, I'll have to remind myself later to talk to Artemis about this.

"But I thought -"

"Sorry man, you know how my uncle is, if I don't go now, I'll pay for it later."

Artemis and Wally wave good bye as they leave, then it was just the two of us . . .

"So, what were we going to do anyway?" I ask trying to forget that I'm alone with the guy I've been crushing on for months now.

"Oh, well it was going to be a surprise, we wanted to take you out for dinner, since your birthday is today." Dick said while rubbing his neck, not making eye contact with me till near the end of his sentence.

I went wide eyed, with everything going on with training and school, I had completely forgotten about my birthday. And the fact that they were going to celebrate with me made my heart leap, yet at the same time I felt my heart sink a bit with old memories resurfacing. Though I quickly snapped out of it, knowing that they did this for me to be happy, not for me to become a party pooper!

"Does that mean we will have to postpone it for a later date?" I asked, truly unsure if I like the idea of just the two of us going out for dinner.

"It would be a shame to cancel the dinner reservations . . ." Dick says as he begins to rub his neck, a habit I found that he does when he's thinking of something or when he's a little nervous.

"Dinner reservations! Is it somewhere fancy? Cause I don't think I'm dressed for something like that!"

Dick chuckled before opening the car door and started to talk in a British accent, "Well milady I think you look ravishing tonight, so if you don't mind to get in the car?"

I smiled back trying to hold back a laugh before giving out my line that was also coated in a British accent, "Why thank you kind sir I will, and might I add that you look dashing if I do say so my self."

We both laughed as we got into the car, the drive wasn't too long but wasn't long enough. My head kept filling up with thoughts of "Is this a date?" and "No way this can't be we are just friends!" over and over, that I didn't have enough time to settle down before we got to the restaurant. We parked near the door so I could see the name of the restaurant "_Catfish lodge" _on the front doors in cursive.

"_I'll be fine ha_?" I think as my hand reaches out to open the car door, though my hand feels nothing but air as the door is already opened for me. I smile and thank him for his chivalry, my smile soon becomes bigger as his arm interlinks with mine, guiding me to the entrance.

The restaurant isn't that big from the inside, filled with people as all the tables are filled and about 20 or so waiting out side, though they make up for it by owning a large part of the beach. We swiftly move past all of the people. I followed Dick as the waiter guides us to our table, we end up eating outside. When we sit down and relax my head turns to the right enjoying the sound of the waves and the beautiful sunset. I look up to the sky, noticing that the stars are different in this world; They sparkle and shine and capture my attention more than usual. I then slowly look back at the center piece at our table, when I notice a pair of eyes looking at me. I look back up to see him staring at me with his head tilted a bit to the side.

"What is it?" I ask while I'm also tilting my head to the side. Before he answers he blinks a couple of times as if coming out of a daze. He then leans back in his chair, smiles and shakes his head.

"No, it's nothing."

"Oh common, I know that look, What's on your mind?"

He looks at me with a worn smile. "A lot is on my mind, you for instance."

I swallowed hard as my face starts to heat up, "M-me? Why am I on your mind?"

He starts to blush a bit though he still looks at me with determination in his eyes. "Actually it's because -"

Dick wasn't able to finish as an explosion went off in the distance. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until the harsh silence ended as people stated to panic. I let the trapped air out as I feel a tingling sensation go down my back. I look across the table to see an empty seat, I roll my eyes knowing he left as everyone started to panic. I get up to leave the restaurant, dodging people left and right, though only get as far as the front doors when my back starts to tingle again. knowing what this feeling meant, I quickly go to the side of the restaurant carful not to draw attention to my self. I get there just in time as my wings come out, noting that it's less painful than the other 3 times my wings had sprouted from my back. I quickly take off my shall to wrap it around my head to protect my identity, making me end up looking like a ninja. Ready to go I try flapping my wings to make me airborne, remembering the feeling of flight I had last time I flew. Before I take off I look around again to make sure no one is watching me. I try jumping to get off the ground with no such luck, in the end having to climb the building next to the restaurant to get enough momentum for me to fly. I run from one side of the building to the other and jump, As I fly I take in the scenery; it's chaos of course but for good reason, it's not just the bank that exploded but two other buildings along with it. I notice there are people still inside the buildings, I fly to the closest building that is on fire from the blast, the fire is strong and firefighters are no were to be seen. When I get in to the one-story building I find only three people inside, one unconscious and the other two in corner of the store huddled next to each other. I fight the flams knowing fully well that if not for my powers I would be burnt to a crisp. I had recently found out that I have power over wind, I can only control a little at the moment, it's what's helping me tame the flames. Once I create a pathway for the people trapped, I pick up the unconscious man, secretly thanking my trainers for the rigorous exercises they put me through. I then tell the mother and child to follow me, they do so with out a second thought. When we get out of the building the paramedics had finally arrived, they have a gurney ready out side with a team standing by, I then place the man on the stretcher as the team gets to the man, woman and child. Before they say anything else I fly to the sky, surprising my self, I take a mental note in the way I flapped my wings for take off as I fly to the next building.

"Hello, is anyone here?" A yell through the flames as I search through the store.

"H-help"

I hear a faint cry behind the counter, I rush to see an old man on the floor grasping his chest, when I look closer I see blood growing from the wound he most likely acquired from the blast. Without hesitation I pick him up, caring him to the paramedics , though before I leave him he keeps mumbling something under his breath, when he does so he is looking at me, so I move closer to hear what he has to say.

"I-it's a trap, It's a trap. . . "

I pale as all I can think of is that Dick is in danger, I nod to the man and quickly ascend to the sky. I see that there is an opening in the side of the roof, I dive in blindly as smoke and fire block my vision. Before I land on the ground I hit something hard nocking it off its feet getting a groan in response.

"Damn that hurt." I groan as I get up looking at my surroundings, only to see who I nocked off its feet. "Grodd?" I say under my breath not believing that what I knocked over was a gigantic gorilla.

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

I look at Dick who appears out of no were. He looks a bit scratched up, though it's mostly the fire's doing, but otherwise ok.

"Did you really think after all that training, i'd really just sit back and watch?"

"(Sigh) Well I had hoped, so i take it that since you are here you took care of the endangered civilians?"

With a big smile i knew he could only see by my eyes, I saluted and gave a high pitch "yes sir!" yes I know this is no time for this kind f behavior, but what can I say? This is my first time actually getting to fight a villan!

"Just be on guard, Ivy is here as well"

"Ivy and Grodd? Talk about a weird combo. So who do you want me to take on? Or do you have a plan?"

Nightwing gives a sly smile " When have you known me to not have a plan?"

"Alrighty then, what do you have in mind?"

Before answering me Nightwing opens one of his many pouches and pulls out a long piece of fabric. He gives it to me as he points to his mask. I get the idea and put on the identical looking mask, taking off my shall with relief. Now being able to fight better with a mask that sticks on my face like glue.

Then finally with a hushed tone he declares our plan.

" Code Salamander."

I smile knowing victory is ours.

***************END****************TO***************** BE ****************CONTINUED************

**I would like to thank everyone for being wonderful and patient! I made this chapter abnormaly long for you guys,and i hope that you like it. So the next chapter will be the fight scene,but it will also have a great heap of romance near the middle! And since im on break you should expect the next chapter in 3-4 days, i want to make it another long one thus why the kinda long (technically short) release date.**

**~~~Ta ta for now, MJtigerwolf~~~~**


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 : Magic is in the air**

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own young justice**

* * *

**Recap:**

"Quinn, what are you doing here?"

I look at Dick who appears out of no were. He looks a bit scratched up, though it's mostly the fire's doing, but otherwise ok.

"Did you really think after all that training, I'd really just sit back and watch?"

"(Sigh) Well I had hoped, so i take it that since you are here you took care of the endangered civilians?"

With a big smile i knew he could only see by my eyes, I saluted and gave a high pitch "yes sir!" yes I know this is no time for this kind of behavior, but what can I say? This is my first time actually getting to fight a villain!

"Just be on guard, Ivy is here as well"

"Ivy and Grodd? Talk about a weird combo. So who do you want me to take on? Or do you have a plan?"

Nightwing gives a sly smile " When have you known me to not have a plan?"

"Alrighty then, what do you have in mind?"

Before answering me Nightwing opens one of his many pouches and pulls out a long piece of fabric. He gives it to me as he points to his mask. I get the idea and put on the identical looking mask, taking off my shall with relief. Now being able to fight better with a mask that sticks on my face like glue.

Then finally with a hushed tone he declares our plan.

" Code Salamander."

I smile knowing victory is ours.

**End of Recap.**

"Oh how sweet! Nightwing has a little girl to help him!" Ivy screeches as she appears in the middle of the bank. She has two empty sacs slung across her shoulder.

_Little girl, really?! I know people mistake my age because of my height, but they are only off by a few years or so! Ugh! This means war! No mercy!_

Ok when I look back on this, I shouldn't of been angry enough to see red, but that's what I saw as I starred down Ivy. It felt as if this darkness gave me a bit of madness, and as strange as it sounds I could hear it saying my name, not the name I have now but my true name. As this anger came over me I imagined a weapon to fight and to even end Ivy. I came out of this anger filled haze as I felt a foreign weight appear in my hand, _A sword? _Besides it magically appearing out of thin air, the sword looks weird. It's a mash up of an English sword and a katana, thick, double sided and has a guard like an English sword, the rest though is that of a katana the blades were as if the black smith melted two katanas together and made the handle of the blade katana like.

"H-how" I stammer not believing what I'm holding

Ivy just rolls her eyes while putting a hand on her hip "It's magic sweet heart, and by the looks of it this is your first time, no? Well I'm glad we were all able to see you pop your cherry with magic, but we gots to go." She then turns her head away from us to the almost forgotten gorilla. " Grodd! Wake up its not here! God why do I have to do everything my self!" She then rolls her eyes again and shifts her weight to the other side. All the while I feel a presence leave me as Ivy tries to wake up the oversized mammal. I smirk as code salamander is set in motion, I start getting closer to Ivy, she quickly notices my intention as she slowly moves her head towards me with glowing green eyes that show her killing intent if I were to over step some imaginary line she has set for me.'

"I wouldn't do that if I were you girl, you seem new and the fact that we are running late is the only reason why I'm giving you a warning child. You are no match for me, don't over step your bounds." Ivy stated in a hushed low tone that gave me goose bumps. Though I didn't move, instead I stood straighter and gave her a cocky grin, stupid maybe, but I feel like I can take her as if I can use all my powers, known or hidden.

"Sorry to break it to ya Ivy, but I don't have any bounds that I cant ever leap over."

It's Ivy's turn to give a cocky grin as she mutters "Stupid child"

Ok before you think "What the hell is she thinking?!" This is all part of the plan, (more or less) its dangerous well for me anyways. You see this is kind of like a graduation type of thing, code Salamander is when the student becomes more independent on a one on one fight with a super villain. The teacher though will take care of the second villain if there is one or handcuff the villain when an opening appears. If all goes well I pass and can go on solo missions if I chose or when I'm needed, The first part of the test is clear, I got Ivy to focus on me so my partner/teacher could give her the slip. This is needed so when I'm on other teams I can do this for them.

Grabbing the sword in both hands I let my body go into its own battle stance, I put all questions aside and leave my instincts to take over. I take a deep breath and then I slowly look at my target, Ivy seems a bit taken back at the look I'm giving her. She also starts looking me up and down, a clear indication that she considers me a force to reckon with. She then takes her own stance as she calls forth her power, she doesn't take her time, I can tell for this fight she is not willing to play with her food. She's not taking chances with me, as I quickly dodge vines coming in almost every direction. I take my chance with my new found weapon as when a vision full of vines come towards me I swing with all I have, it ends up obliterating all the vines that I saw as my target. I suddenly hear I high pitch scream, I look to Ivy who is grasping her left shoulder. When I get a good look I see a big gash bleeding profusely, blood covering her arm that leads to a growing puddle of on the floor. Instead of retreating she brings forth everything she has, hitting me with every plant and weed she can obtain , the weeds are getting much faster as I cant manage to hit one._ I guess that powerful swing is a one time deal? _I think as I'm hit with a gas, I don't go out right away, though my movements become sluggish, my energy depletes to the point were my sword disappears. As quickly as I can I grab the dagger I keep at the lower back of my tank top, though my movements were too slow as one of Ivy's plants puncture my side grazing my ribs. I hit the floor hard, I gasp as a breath of air is stolen from me, the impact is strong enough for me to see spots. I roll on the ground to escape the rain fall of deadly plant spears. As I start to get up two thick vines ringed with thorns speed my way, though before they get a too close to me, I hear two blades cutting the air at both sides of my head to get the vines and a third one going over my head hitting Ivy, wrapping her in chains. I fall to the floor with a deep sigh, as adrenaline starts to quickly fall, I start to feel my wound, It's painful but I know I'll survive if I get to the hospital soon.

"Quinn! Hang on I'm taking you to the hospital!" I hear Nightwing say as my vision becomes blurry, I give a small smile remembering what day it is, almost forgetting about it for the second time today.

"I think from now on I'll stay indoors for my birthday, thank you." I heaved as I felt the gas start to consume my body, before I blacked out.

**Dick's POV**

"I'm such an idiot! How could I of let her face Ivy for her field test?!"

"Dick, you know better than any of us that she could of taken care of Ivy as planned!" Artemis states as she leans against the cold white wall of the hospital for superheroes.

"Ya man, you even said so your self that she brought something new to the table, and to top it off she was acting off. Plus she is going to be fine, no broken bones or head trauma, just some stitches, a few bags of blood and days of rest she will be just like her old self!" Wally says as he puts a comforting hand on Dicks shoulder.

"I know, but I feel if I did something sooner-" Dick was interrupted as a blur of blond runs into the group, placing her in the middle of the now three person made circle.

"How is she? Is she Ok? I came here as soon as I could!" Casey yells to her surrounding audience. though before anyone can answer her a cough is heard making everyone notice the doctor behind them.

"She should be waking up soon, we tried taking as much gas out as we could but a good amount made it into her blood stream, so she will have to hang up the cape for a good two and a half weeks. For her other injuries, her blood loss is being taken care of as we speak, she is luckily AB positive, and her wound is healing nicely." Instead if a relived sigh, we are all holding our breath, our question.

"The gas is what did her in?" Casey speaks up, asking the question that is grabbing at all of us at the moment.

"Yes? Though why is it that you all look so surprised?"

"How is that possible?"

"So I'm guessing its new to you as well? Then it's a good thing we did some tests, as the results found a few interesting things about the gas Quinn ingested. The lab tests showed that the gas contained microorganisms that would attack nerve cells. At first we thought it was a numbing agent, then later saw that the microorganisms would attack certain areas where the nerve system would run. First it would attack the nerves that would sense pain, then go to the spinal cord and so on. Yet these little invaders can only do this when the organism has breathed enough gas for this to occur. For example, it's like poring water in a vase, as much as you would like the water to hit the top, if you only have enough for it to reach the middle, that's as far as it's going to get. The gas works the same way unlike viruses which grows and go's wherever it pleases. Though the affects do last for awhile, thus why it is going to take longer than 24 hours to get the gas out of her system, so she will be released of our care in a few days or so. The nurse will give you more details later, you can go see her now, she's been moved to room 221." With that the doctor left.

_'I cant believe this is happening, I mean she'll be ok, but I feel that I did this to her. To my calculations she could of handled Ivy, but this time she didn't have her wings or her other powers we had practiced with. Maybe if I would of done things differently the outcome wouldn't of been taking a trip to the hospital, and with serious injuries at that. I know this would of come sooner or later, but I didn't think it would have gotten this far on my watch! If I would of stopped the fight sooner-' (sigh) _I ball my hands into fists as my mind creates a mental image of what she will look like in the room. Pale, sunken cheeks, black bags under her sterling silver eyes, too weak to move or talk because of how much blood she lost. I shake my head to try to be rid of an image I'd rather not see, I then inhale before stepping inside the hospital room. My eyes go wide at what's before me. Sitting straight up with an eyebrow pointed to the sky, and a smile she is clearly trying to fight, she looks at me with the same sparkle in her eyes . . . As if she had never attained the injuries she has now, she looks fine, besides a slight pale tint to her other wise glowing light caramel skin.

"What took ya guys so long? And here I thought you forgot about me!" She pouts as she eyes us while we make our entrance.

"Quinn!" Casey runs in and jumps on Quinn.

"Ouch! Casey! Please, hugs after the stitches come out!" Casey then quickly jumps of Quinn, apologizing all the while.

**Quinn's POV**

When I first woke up I felt scared, I couldn't feel my body and the voice returned from before. It's saying that name again, the name it claims to be my own. It stops for a minuet or two, but then it came back with its rough crackling voice which starts to speak to me again.

_'Body of human yet soul of power, your kinfolk will soon arrive. Your choice will then be made, 1 summer after your reunion, then again 2 summers after that. Your choices will be detrimental my guardian.'_

I'm starting to shake, what does this mean? Am I going crazy? Kinfolk? Meaning my siblings, they're coming? This doesn't make any sense, what does all this mean? I was a normal teenage girl a few months ago, now this? I was fine up till now, just what is going on? I shook my head knowing that this going mad from the inside out won't do me any good. As I start to get feeling back in the upper part of my body, I sit up and rub the temples of my forehead, I'm startled when the handle of the door starts to turn, I look up as the door opens to my left. Even if its just a glimpse of his profile, a smile is immediately plastered on my face, I automatically forget about what was going in my head as he comes in. Though not wanting the others to see my goofy grin I try to suppress the smile with a different facial expression, though I think its hardly working.

I'm glad to see everyone here as they start to pool in, though there is one person that stays in the background as conversation floods the room. It's not until everyone leaves that he comes to my bed side. I'm a little on edge, wondering if he's mad or disappointed in me, since the plan didn't go as we thought it would. And it's completely my fault, why I used a foreign power was and is beyond me. I look away not being able to look him straight in the eyes.

"Look Dick, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to mess up the mission I -" I was suddenly cut off by two strong arms enwrapping me in a secure hug; not too tight and not too soft. I blushed a bit as my heart started to rhythmically beat faster.

"Don't you dare, yes things would have gone differently, but in the end we got both Grodd and Ivy. You did good, I'm just glad you're all right." When he makes the last remark he moves his head which is now only mere inches from mine. My blush thickens as I can only think of two things at this point, 1) I hope my breath doesn't stink, and 2) he's so close! From the angle am at I get clear view of his sparkling blue eyes. He moves a bit closer, and so do I , I can feel his breath as I'm sure he can feel mine. Just when I start to feel his lips on mine a knock is sounded on the door. At the same time we pull away, blushes covering our faces. I cough before I give a soft "Come in" Then in walks a person I have yet to meet, though I instantly know who she is by her costume. I hold my breath as my heart gives a tight squeeze, I'm at a lost for words

"Zatanna." Dick greats.

"Hey Dick, is she the one?" Zatanna asks as a bit of awkwardness seeps in the room.

Dick nods then looks at me with seriousness in his eyes, though I can detect a bit of disappointment in them as well. I flip my hero switch on so I can control my emotions better as we get down to business. " You know how Ivy said that what your ability is is actually magic?" I nod as I remember the confusion I had at the time. "Well I called Zatanna to see exactly what power you have, so it will be easier to learn and understand how to use your powers." With that said Dick looks at Zatanna, she then moves to my right side grabbing my hand as her eyes start to glow. I'm starting to feel a bit awkward that she seems to almost want nothing to do with me. Don't get me wrong she's not rude or anything, it's just my intuition picking up waves I guess. Yet all the while I start to look at her and feel a bit, well, um, a bit under privileged so to speak. I start to think that Ivy is right, I'm just a kid, or at least I have the body of one. (sigh) I look away both not wanting to feel any worse at the comparison of my crushes ex and my self, and also not wanting to seem stalker-ish. I just look forward, though by the corner of my eye I can see Dick looking at this direction. It takes everything I have not to look his way, as I don't want to turn my head to see him looking at her, the one that got away. I swear I'm already getting jealous and he's not even mine, what's wrong with me lately?

"Well isn't this interesting" Zatanna states as her eyes begin to dim. " It's not magic as Ivy thought, though close to it. It's an ancient power that's as old as magic its self. I'm sorry but that's all I can tell you."

"No thank you Zatanna, I'm just glad I have some idea of what my power is." I'm surprised at how calm and collected I had sounded, I even gave her a small smile.

"Your welcome, it was nice meeting you Quinn, and nice seeing you again Dick, but I'm afraid I will have to be leaving the two of you now." We say our goodbye's leaving the two of us alone again. Not wanting to bring back the could of been kiss, I end up telling Dick everything about the voice, from the fight till now.

"I don't know what to do, I just wish this voice would be more clear with it's messages!"

"I don't think what ever is talking to you wants to hurt you, it even called you it's guardian. If anything it's trying to show you your power, but be careful Quinn, I don't want you to fully trust this voice just yet ok?"

I nod not having enough energy to even give a vocally made answer. I yawn as I begin to feel drowsy, I want to stay up longer yet my body refuses my request. Dick looks at his watch then gives a small laugh. "It's already 1 in the morning, sorry Quinn didn't mean to keep you up."

"No, it's ok I like having good company around!" I smile as my eyes begin to water from the previous yawn. I think he's about to head out, yet I end up being surprised as he heads to my left to turn off the lights, then moves to the lazy boy at the other side of the room on my right, I can only see a shadow now, but I can tell he's laying down (Well as much as it would let him).

"Dick?"

"Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep."

"As sweet as you are, you're going to hurt you back like that."

"Well I don't want you sleeping alone in this haunted hospital."

My blood froze, he knows this is the one thing that gives me nightmares that little crab monkey! He's lucky he's cute! "W-what? your lying this is a brand new hospital!"

"But before this was a hospital it was a morgue, we just demolished it to build this hospital."

"What the! That's the worst thing you could of possibly done!" Crap, I'm hooked and he knows it.

I hear a slight chuckle before he continues. " They say whoever listens close enough they can hear the yells of the people who were murder victims. And some times they will go into the rooms of the patients staying here, showing them how they died."

"Stop Dick! Fine you can stay, but please no more scary stories!"

"And I was about to get to the good part too!"

"No thank you, and goodnight!"

"Goodnight Quinn"

It was not a goodnight, its flippin 3 in the morning and I can't go to sleep, I blame Dick! Every noise is making me jumpy and all I can do is keep looking at the corner were he is currently sleeping. Making sure I can get some type of help if a ghost actually appears, heck I have half a mind to share the lazy boy with him! Goodness what is he doing to me? I mean I've never had a boyfriend so I'm completely in the dark. I suddenly smile as a brilliant idea surfaces, I slowly get out of my bed using the lessons he taught me to my advantage. I grab my blanket and put it over my head, covering me head to toe, it's see through so I have a good view of the spectacle I am about to see. I softly walk over to him, making sure he doesn't sense my presence till the time is right. I go up to him till my face is a good 5 inches from his, then whisper-

"Want to know how I died?"

He wakes up immediately, eyes wide and mouth open. But of course I forgot a little detail, I remembered it very quickly as he flipped me onto the floor. I grunt as he holds my arms to my side. I start to feel my stiches come out, though quickly use my power to freeze the wound.

"Quinn?!"

"Yes, and how are you doing?"

"Quinn, it's 3 in the morning! And- oh God, your wound!" Before I have time to react or tell him any thing, he lifts up the blanket and gown revealing my Mickey and Minnie mouse undies. "Oh good you froze the wound in time!" (Whack!) I sit up to hit him over the head, my face red with both anger and embarrassment.

"Do that again Dick Grayson and you won't get off that easily!" I warned.

"Ouch! ok ok sorry, I was just worried. I didn't want you to reopen your wound!"

"I know but we are both lucky that they left my undies on!" It was silent until we both broke into a fit of laughter.

"So what's up with that little prank you pulled?" Dick asked after our laughing fit had died down.

"It's because of you I couldn't sleep! All I could think about was that story! Sooo I came up with a brilliant plan to sneak up and scare you."

"Sure I'll give you that one, but was it really worth you tearing your stiches?"

"Absolutely!" I say without hesitation, I give him a smile which he returns.

"You know, now that I think about it I do feel a bit bad that you cant sleep." I look towards Dick to see him blushing while rubbing his neck, a habit of his that I will never get tired of.

"Don't worry about it, I kind of got even with my "Little prank" that caused to ruin your sleep as well."

"W-well I know you cant sleep unless some one is with you-"

"Who told you! I told Artemis and Casey not to tell any one!"

"Oh, no they didn't tell me, I just saw you go to their rooms after the group would watch a ghost movie."

"Oh ok" I sigh with relief knowing I could trust those girls.

"Well as I was saying, I was wondering if you really cant sleep, If you would want me to join you?" I look at Dick with many emotions playing through out my head, a few being astonishment, embarrassment, and relief.

"I-if it doesn't trouble you?" What am I doing? I mean it's ok right? Ugh! whatever I'm just tired.

"No not at all!" With that he gets up and holds out his hand to help me to get off the floor. But the best part is that he doesn't let go of my hand, and neither do I with his. We walk hand and hand to the bed, not letting go until I'm about to crawl in. Though I feel my weight being lifted as Dick places me on the bed, my heart begins to race again as he doesn't take his eyes off of mine. He's trying to tell me something with all this but I'm too dense to acknowledge it, do I even want too? What if I'm wrong? I turn on my right side, making more room for him. Instead of turning around and sleeping on his right side, he faces me, never breaking eye contact. I strangely don't find all this weird it feels right, oddly enough. Once settled into the bed he moves a stray hair behind my ear and cups my face, he moves slowly making sure his movements are alright with me. Once we are close enough, I start to close my eyes as his lips reach mine. Butterflies are swarming my stomach as the kiss seems endless yet too short at the same time, I still feel his soft warm lips on mine as we part. He puts his hand on my back as he pulls me closer to him, my head under his I get surrounded by his scent that I love. He gives one last kiss on the top of my head, all the while I'm wishing that the second kiss he gave was on the lips.

"Goodnight Quinn." He says in a warm soft whisper for only my ears to hear.

"Goodnight Dick." I return in my own whisper, for only his ears to hear.

* * *

**Ok, I know I've been on hiatus for a while but my laptop got ran over took awhile to get a new one! But the point is that this is the first chapter that ive written over 4,000 words! yay long chapter for you guys, your welcome! So until next time my lovely readers!**

** ~ta ta for now! ****MJtigerwolf ~**


End file.
